


Good Together

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Not Canon Compliant, garrobane is there, i suck at coming up with good titles, seelies can't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: magnus sitting on alecs lap during a meeting or something and everyone thinks its cute how in love they seem





	Good Together

A light tap on the door to his office made Alec look up from the tablet he had been staring at for the past hour, and he let a grin spread across his face when he saw who his visitor was. He had asked Magnus to come a little bit early so he wouldn't lose track of time and miss the annual meeting with the Downworlders. Magnus had witnessed himself how caught up Alec could get in work if someone didn't remind him to take a break, so he had happily agreed. 

"Ready?" Magnus asked, returning Alec's smile enthusiastically. He held out a hand and Alec took it, allowing his boyfriend to pull him up from his chair. They intertwined their fingers as Alec placed a short kiss on Magnus' lips, and then they were out the door. They headed toward the entrance to the Institute, nodding to anyone they passed by. In the past couple months people seemed to have gotten used to their relationship, not that they really had much of a choice. Alec had made it very clear from the first day in his new position that he was to be respected, and so were Magnus and the rest of the Downworlders. People could complain and gossip all they wanted about the Head of the New York Institute, but they couldn't deny that he was good at his job, and that was what mattered most.

As soon as they were out of the Institute, Magnus let go of Alec's hand so that he could make a portal, waving his arms in a circular motion until it appeared. They walked through together, landing in Magnus' loft. It had been decided that the Downworlders were more comfortable discussing things in a place that felt less threatening and repressive, which Alec had completely understood. Luckily, Magnus had offered to host them whenever necessary, so it was never an issue. A table was already set up, the coffee table missing and the couches and armchairs pushed back to make room for it. Alec sat down at the head of the table, as he always did, and Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How has your day been so far?" he asked, and Alec tapped his fingers against the table restlessly. He just wanted to get this meeting out of the way so he could finish up the rest of his work and come back home. Things had been crazy busy at the Institute, and he wanted one night where he could come home and spend time with Magnus before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Hectic," Alec answered with a sigh, and Magnus let out a hum, circling around the chair and lowering himself so that he was straddling Alec's lap. He wrapped his arms around the back of Alec's neck, and Alec immediately moved his hands to grab Magnus' hips, steadying him. In a matter of seconds Magnus managed to distract Alec from everything else, and his eyes locked on Magnus' lips.

"Anything I can do to help you with that?" Magnus asked with a smirk, his flirtatious tone causing Alec to roll his eyes. Alec tightened his hold on Magnus and pulled him in a little bit closer, licking his lips in the process, which definitely got his boyfriend's attention. 

"I can think of a couple things," Alec said, keeping his voice neutral as he leaned in so that there were only a few inches between their lips. Magnus moved to close the distance, his eyes fluttering closed, but Alec quickly turned his head, causing Magnus' mouth to land on his cheek. "But we're about to start a meeting, and the last thing I need is for the rest of the Downworld representatives to walk in on us in the middle of a make out session." Magnus opened his mouth, his eyes narrowed as he prepared a comeback, but he was cut off by another voice. 

"I think it's a little late for that."

Magnus and Alec whipped their heads around almost comically, as if they were in a cartoon, to see Luke and Raphael standing in the doorway, smirks on their faces. Meliorn was present as well, but he always wore an unamused expression, and this time was no different. Everyone stayed still and silent for a few seconds, and then Magnus scrambled off of Alec's lap in a way that was the least graceful Alec had ever seen him. Alec's hands fell to his sides, and he could feel his face heating up in a way that he was sure was very obvious. 

"As adorable as this is, I would very much like to get started," Meliorn said, his tone as bored as ever. Luke's shoulders shook with barely-contained laughter as he realized what the Seelie said, and walked over to his seat, Raphael in toe. 

"You know, Seelies can't lie," Luke said, elbowing Alec mockingly, and Alec shook his head, his face growing impossibly hotter. Magnus was now smirking as well, and Alec wished that he could sink into the floor and disappear forever.

"Let's just get started," he grumbled instead, scooting his chair in closer to the table and folding his hands on the surface. He wanted to keep up his normal facade of strict discipline, but when Magnus' foot nudged his under the table even he couldn't hold back a smile. 

If he let Magnus and Luke slip in a few innuendos throughout the meeting without reprimanding them, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or come talk to me on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
